mygiantfriendfandomcom-20200213-history
Linus McLoon
Personality Linus is a 12 years old boy who is a hero in secret. He is the leader of the Astronomy Club. He has upholder soul, he wants to work on the good side and he launched headlong into the battle against SDC. He like to ride Jet-Boards and is very good at it. He is shown to be the best Jet-Boarder in town and would have won the trophy if he wouldn't have gone helping the Astronomy Club. Linus had a big crush on Jenny. Her radiant beauty leaves no way out for Linus, who cannot resist her. Relationships 'Iris' Linus and Iris were really good friends but Linus does not know that Iris has a huge crush on him then Linus find out, in Bye Bye BeeBee and they say that they will be a official couple in season 2. 'Boom' Boom is Linus' best friend. They share a strong friendship bond. They both help eachother when battling SDC. Linus also care very much about Boom. They always teams up when fighting. 'Taki' Taki and Linus are good friends. Linus respects Taki as he is 13 and Linus is only 12 and a half. When Linus mispelled Taki's name, Taki said they were friends when they met in the second grade. 'Monroe' Monroe and Linus are good friends. Linus sees Monroe as his little brother. Monroe respects Linus as his big brother and best friend. 'Dr.K' Linus has a good relationship with Dr. K. He sees Dr. K as his grandpa. He also respects Dr. K. 'BeeBees' Linus and the BeeBees has a good relationship. They are good friends. 'Victor McLoon' Victor is Linus' father. They have a good father-son relationship. Linus idols his father and wants to be a astronaut like his father. 'Marlene McLoon' Marlene is Linus' mother. They have a good mother-son relationship. Marlene is a loving mom and deeply cares for her son. 'Sophia McLoon' Sophia is Linus' little sister. They have a good brother-sister relationship. Linus deeply cares for his younger sister. [https://mygiantfriend.fandom.com/wiki/Jenny Jenny] Linus is deeply attracted to Jenny, so much so that he has visions with her as a protagonist every time he meets her. Unfortunately, every attempt to approach her is useless. Powers and Abilities Main Article: Watch of Scire Major Battles * Linus & Boom vs. SDC * Linus vs. SDC' Robotic Agents * Linus (controlled by parasite alien) vs. Boom * Linus vs. Number 9 Trivia *Linus has shown to be very good at Jet-Boarding and is shown to be the best Jet-Boarder in town and would have won the trophy if he wouldn't have gone helping the Astronomy Club. *His Jet-Board is colored green. *His eye color has changed color through out the series. Sometimes it is shown to be dark green and sometimes it is light green. *In the series, the Watch of Scire is on his left wrist. But on some concept arts, it is on his right wrist. *Linus has many similarities with Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series. **Both of them have similar hair style. **Both of them have a powrful alien device on their wrist. **Both of their eye color and energy color is green. Gallery linus_4.JPG|Linus 0.jpg|Linus riding his Jet-Board character_linus.JPG|Linus linus_1.JPG|Linus linus_armor.JPG|Linus in armor linus_desing.JPG|Linus and his older concept arts linus_gf.JPG|Linus Wallpaper linus_shield.JPG|Linus using an energy shield with the Watch of Scire on his right arm Linus-Mc-Loon-le-justicier_image_player_432_324.jpg|Linus in the opening linus_2.JPG|Linus linus_5.JPG|Linus linus_pose_1.JPG|Linus linus_turn_1.JPG|Linus mgf_linus_2.JPG|Linus in close up boom_linus_1.JPG|Linus and Boom lioness.jpeg|Linus|link=Linus McLoon in love.PNG|Linus enchanted by Jenny Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Astronomy Club Members Category:Jet-Board Owners Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Team Category:Heroes Category:Boom